EL LLANTO DE LA SERPIENTE
by Asusa.Z.S
Summary: Re-subido. Harry se encuentra con un nuevo individuo. Draco debe afrontar sus sentimientos. Ron y Hermione deben entenderse. Personaje original. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer / Harry Potter no es mío, pero el otro chico, si que lo es, yo lo invente a si que sí es mío, bueno Harry Potter es de la grandiosisisima J.K. ROWLING (creo que así se escribe) este fic solo fue algo que salió de mi loca y demente mentecilla / **Ahora la versión mejorada del fic!_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El llanto de la Serpiente...

(Drama/Romance-yaoi)

Capítulo 1

La luna se hallaba en lo más alto del cielo, las estrellas la rodeaban formando una noche esplendorosa. Él estaba sentado observando la hermosura del paisaje. Lentamente se recostó sobre la hierba junto al lago, de pronto una voz hizo que distrajese su mirada de la luna.

¿qué es lo que ves?- dijo traviesamente

no, no es nada, solo admiraba la luna... es tan hermosa.- respondió

puede que sea hermosa, pero no se compara contigo.- dijo nuevamente aquella voz

¿qué?- dijo sorprendido volteándose para ver el rostro de su acompañante.

es que... o sea... yo... eh...tu...- comenzó a dudar desviando la mirada.

Sin mas el rostro ajeno se acercó al de él, avanzaba peligrosamente, su cuerpo no respondía, un encuentro mágico, era como si deseara que eso pasara. De pronto sus labios se unieron formando un dulce y cálido beso...

Harry... te amo...- dijo su acompañante de cabellos rubios al romper aquél beso.

yo también...- respondió el chico

Harry despertó sobresaltado. ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño, ¡que sentido tenía, era una idiotez, es que eso no podía ser... acababa de soñar que a él, si él, el chico ejemplar de Howarts, le gustaba... otro chico, un hombre, eso no era posible, y eso no era lo único... el chico con el que estaba en el lago... era la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo... o al menos eso creía...

Se levantó y fue rumbo al baño, se lavó bruscamente la cara, quería quitar ese asqueroso sueño de su mente. Comenzó a vestirse apresurado, se le hacía tarde. Se dirigió al gran comedor caminando distraídamente, por alguna extraña razón seguía pensando en el "estúpido" sueño que había tenido, lo más extraño para él era que sentía ese sueño tan... ¿real?... y eso era lo que lo podía aún más tenso y malhumorado, aparte, claro, de avergonzarse por soñar y pensar en semejantes cosas. Al llegar al gran comedor miró a todos lados, no quedaba nada, al parecer ese día todos habían despertado más hambrientos de lo normal. Salió con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron o a Hermione para que le diesen algo de comer, mas no los encontró... ¿que pasaba con ese día? ¿acaso todo le iba a salir mal?.

Salió a recorrer los jardines del colegio pese a que se sentía algo mareado a causa de no haber comido nada. Caminó un buen rato buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Finalmente encontró un buen lugar para pensar en todas las extrañas cosas que le habían sucedido. Se sentó pasivamente en el pasto y luego se recostó en él, tenía una hermosa vista, ahí junto al lago. De pronto algo llamó su atención y quedó inmóvil al revivir aquellas imágenes, era igual, era exactamente igual a aquel extraño sueño, salvo porque era de día. Se sentó precipitadamente y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, las imágenes del sueño se hacían más claras y divagaban velozmente por su cabeza.

Se levantó conmocionado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había ido a ese lugar a descansar pero en vez de eso su mente le hacía una mala jugada y lo confundía más. Salió corriendo intentando evadir sus pensamientos...

no intentes escapar Harry- dijo una voz

si Harry, no puedes evitar tus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo otra

Cállense! Déjenme en paz!- gritó Harry.

Porqué? Acaso te da miedo la verdad?- dijo una de las voces.

Vamos Harry... él es tan sexy, es guapo y tiene dinero...- dijo la otra

Cállense, maldita sea, déjenme!- gritó nuevamente Harry

Siguió corriendo sin mirar donde iba, nada le interesaba en aquél instante solo quería llegar a un lugar donde todo estuviese tranquilo, donde nada le molestara. Aún no llegaba a la escuela cuando chocó contra algo, ambos cayeron al suelo, Harry escuchó un leve gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que no era algo con lo que había chocado sino que alguien.

ups! Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- dijo la voz de un chico.

No discúlpame a mí, no sé que me pasa hoy- dijo Harry intentando levantarse.

El chico le ofreció una mano. Harry se puso de pie y lo observó. Era muy guapo, su piel era blanca y tensa , era alto y su platinado cabello casi tan platinado como la nieve le hacía recordar a aquella persona a la que trataba insistentemente de olvidar, pero sus ojos, aquellas hermosas gemas, no mostraban la frialdad que los de Malfoy mostraban, no esos azules ojos que se asemejaban al cielo mostraban calidez, ternura y sobre todo... lo que los ojos de Harry necesitaban ver... Amor...

Estuvieron así por un largo rato se observaban el uno al otro, como si hubiera algo que los hipnotizara, que los atrapara, hasta que Harry notó que el chico aún sostenía su mano. Harry observó ambas manos unidas y al chico nuevamente, se libraron y desviaron las miradas.

lo.. lo siento...- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado

no... no te preocupes...- respondió Harry

me llamo Nicholas, encantado- dijo el chico mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Harry...- dijo éste.- mmm... estudias en Howarts?- preguntó

Eh.. no, no estudio aquí... salí hace un tiempo- dijo Nicholas. Y sonrió.

Ah...- dijo Harry algo desanimado- y... entonces ¿porque has venido?

Eso...- dijo el chico sorprendido-

Eh? Lo siento no debí preguntar eso, disculpa.- dijo Harry sonrojándose levemente

No me molesta... --... solo vine porque el profesor Dumbledore me llamó, al parecer mi sobrino había estado en graves problemas... y como soy su tío, y me encargo de su tutela, recurrieron a mí.

Ah...- dijo Harry en tono de comprensión, vio su reloj- oh! Lo siento debo irme a clases.

No te preocupes- dijo Nicholas sonriente

Fue un gusto haberte conocido, quizás algún otro día hablemos- dijo Harry y comenzó a caminar- Adiós- finalizó y comenzó a correr.

El gusto es mío. Quizás esté por aquí pronto.- dijo el rubio - Adiós- gritó mientas observaba como Harry se alejaba- ve con cuidado!-

El suave viento meció sus cabellos de plata mientras el seguía observando el sendero por el cual había descendido el castaño.

espero volver a verte... Harry.- susurró para si mismo.

Sin embargo, ambos sentían una cálida sensación en sus pechos, tenían algo que los unía. Su corazón les decía que volverían a encontrarse...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**N/A:** bueno... emm... que debo decir. Antes que todo me disculpo por haber subido esa...cosa horrenda, que no podía llamarse fic, antes. También pido disculpas a todos aquellos a los que obligue a leer tal cosa. Me avergüenzo de mi misma. Cuando lo leía para ver como había quedado me horroricé al ver que mi "creación" había quedado justo como no quería que fuera. Así que después de una larga y aburrida semana de "autismo" y shock, decidí no sacarlo definitivamente, sino que subirlo nuevamente. Mas que nada por las personas amables y lindas que lo leyeron y que me dejaron review. No cambiaré el entorno de la historias sino que solo le arreglaré las partes que según yo estaban mal escritas, mal redactadas o no entendibles. Me disculpo nuevamente y espero que alguien lea esta historia que ahora estará más mejorada.

Para las quejas, notas de asesinato, saludos, maltratos, insultos, si es que hay alguna cosa buena que decir, dejen un review en el botoncito de "Go" abajo... o al mail... **gabyta**(GUION BAJO)**sofi**(ARROBA)**hotmail**(PUNTO)**com**...

Espero que hasta luego. **Asusa** **Zoldyeck Snape**--- Destáquese el **Snape**---


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclamer / Harry Potter no es mío, pero el otro chico, si que lo es, yo lo invente a si que sí es mío, bueno Harry Potter es de la grandiosisisima J.K. ROWLING (creo que así se escribe) este fic solo fue algo que salió de mi loca y demente mentecilla /** Bueno que continúe el fic!_

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

El llanto de la Serpiente

(Drama/Romance-yaoi)

Capítulo 2.

El día era prácticamente perfecto. El sol brillaba en lo alto, el cielo era de un color celeste claro y la brisa recorría su rostro mientras caminaba por los jardines del colegio. Ultimamente esto era muy común en él, cada tarde caminaba por aquellos amplios jardines buscando algo con que distraerse, respirar aire fresco, y sobre todo no pensar en "eso" que no lo dejaba dormir.

Cada noche despertaba impactado. Tomaba el vaso de la mesita de noche y lo llenaba con agua. Caminaba bebiendo de aquel vaso hasta llegar nuevamente junto a su cama. Se recostaba e intentaba conciliar el sueño mas, cada noche ocurría lo mismo, no podía conseguirlo. Esa era su rutina todas las noches.

Era el primero en levantarse, tomar una ducha de agua fría y salir de aquella sala común. Cada día, cada hora, tenía una rutina, una maldita rutina que le obligaba a mantener la compostura, a seguir siendo el mismo despreciable ser. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se sentía miserable. ¿no podía ser normal su vida? Que era lo que pasaba con el. ¿Acaso nunca conseguiría la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba?

Se detuvo, miro hacía todos lados, al parecer no había nadie, se recostó en el pasto afirmándose sobre sus codos, los que poco a poco fueron cediendo hasta quedar totalmente recostado en el césped. Después de un tiempo de observar el movimiento de las pocas nubes que adornaban el cielo sus ojos se cerraron dejándose llevar por la danza de la brisa sobre aquel pálido rostro.

¿¿Porqué todo es tan difícil cuando uno no tiene quien lo ayude?- susurró- ya no puedo seguir...-

Era todo tan confuso. Sus gestos, sus bromas, sus arrebatos, todo lo dejaba al descubierto... era un milagro que él, que justo esa persona, no lo hubiese notado. ¡No, eso no podía ser... no podía pensar esa clase de estupideces, él jamás se fijaría en un hombre, jamás, tanto él mismo como esa persona eran los chicos más "buscados" y sería ilógico que entre ellos surgiera alguna relación, sería mal visto, además de vergonzoso y porque no decirlo "asqueroso" , el jamás se rebajaría a eso.

De pronto el aire cambió, y noto que todo comenzaba a tornarse más frío y oscuro esto le obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, ya comenzaba a atardecer. Crabbe y Goyle estaban en la enfermería por comer unos dulces que estaban podridos vía magia, así que no le quedaba más que regresar a la sala común, luego allí vería que hacer.

Camino algo mareado por el colegio mientras seguía su sendero y al entrar en la sala común se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Se recostó en la cama y de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atacó provocando que cerrase los ojos para descansar, cayó en un sueño profundo... posiblemente un desmayo...

Caminaba cabizbajo por el colegio, extrañamente todo se veía de un color gris oscuro y se veía más antiguo de lo que habitualmente era.

-¿Será un sueño?- se cuestionó observando todo el lugar.

De pronto, un frío viento se posó en su espalda, se giro buscando de donde provenía, no encontró nada.

Siguió caminando.

Había algo extraño en ese ambiente, no era como antes, era mucho más lúgubre y tenebroso. Nuevamente sintió aquél frío viento en su espalda pero esta vez fue una voz la que acompañaba aquel viento...

_¿Le temes a las pesadillas, Draco?_- preguntó intimidantemente la voz.

Yo no temo a nada- contestó secamente.

_Oh... El "Dragoncito" le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.._.- dijo la misma voz, pero esta vez provenía de otro sitio.

Porfavor... por quién me tomas, eh, no soy ningún niño miedoso- dijo el chico sonriendo irónicamente.

_Pues entonces no hay para que escondernos..._- dijo aquella voz desde un lugar diferente a los anteriores.

Desde las sombras surgió la delgada figura de un chico de no más de 16 años de edad, cabello rubio casi blanco, peinado hacia atrás (n/a: si ese peinado porque yo creo que así se ve más guapo... y más sexy! Jajaja... ¬), ojos grises y una expresión tanto fría como calculadora. Draco frunció en ceño en una expresión entre confundido y sorprendido, el chico que tenía delante era él mismo. Pero esto aún no había acabado la misma voz provenía de otro lugar y no era la persona que tenía enfrente quién le hablaba.

_te sorprendiste, vaya y yo que pensaba que un chico tan guapo como tú_ _duraría más..._- dijo pícaramente la voz.

Sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda, intentó zafarse del agarre sin conseguirlo, una respiración se poso sobre la delicada piel de su cuello. No podía moverse. La respiración se detuvo y en pocos momentos sintió como besaban entrecortadamente su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda. Se estremeció. Su cuerpo se acaloraba cada vez más.

_(( Que me está pasando... que es lo que ocurre... no entiendo... quien hace esto... mmm... que se detenga... debo saber quien es el culpable...))-_ pensó mientras se estremecía nuevamente.

Al fin puedo mover al cabeza para ver a la persona que lo acosaba, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo descubrió, la persona que se le estaba insinuando era él mismo, era Draco Malfoy.

Miró temeroso al frente, mientras que otro él, lo seguía acosando, y ahí se vio nuevamente. Comenzó a desesperar y a asustarse.

_Que pasa Draco... estas asustado..._- dijo el que tenia al frente.

Eso quisieras- respondió intentando guardar la compostura.

_¿De que estás asustado?..._- dijo el que le acosaba mordisqueando levemente el cuello de su víctima hasta llegar, esta vez, al lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

_((Que es lo que está pasando... no entiendo nada... no quiero estar aquí... quiero estar solo!... no... no... no me dejen, no me abandonen... no yo no quiero estar solo nunca más, quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, no quiero estar solo... pero... esto es asqueroso... esto es horrible... es...))- _pensó Draco mientras intentaba mantenerse firme.

_¡Ah! Con qué a eso le temes..._- dijo el que estaba al frente como si supiera lo que pensaba.

¿¿_El Dragoncito le teme a la soledad?_- pregunto el de atrás- _pobrecito..._- dijo y lo abrazó tiernamente, acto que hizo que Draco se estremeciera una vez más.

Yo no dependo de nadie, estar solo no me afecta, es más adoro la soledad, la amo!- dijo irónicamente e intentó separarse del que le acosaba, mas este no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¿A si?- se oyó una voz aproximarse desde el fondo del corredor- pero... siamas tanto al soledad como dices ¿porque sueñas con que te acompañe, con que esté siempre a tu lado, con que te abrase y te bese, porque me persigues...

¿que haces aquí?- dijo asustado el rubio.

¡¡¡¡Respóndeme!- gritó agresivamente el "recién llegado"

yo no te persigo, tu lo haces...- dijo débilmente bajando su cabeza

no le heches la culpa otros... Draco... – dijo la voz y se dio al descubierto.

Los tres chicos, que en realidad eran las tres diferentes facetas de Draco, miraron fijamente a aquél chico. El que estaba al frente volteó a verle y el de atrás dejo de acosarlo para ver aquella figura... sí aquella figura de cabello castaño, hermosos ojos verdes, tez blanca y tensa, que usaba gafas y poseía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba su frente...

porque haces esto Potter...- dijo tristemente Draco.

Despertó sobresaltado... ya era de noche. ¿¿Que había significado ese sueño?. No era frecuente que él tuviera esa clase de sueños.

Después de todo su madre había muerto hace ya un tiempo, pero el dolor seguía acompañándolo, es por eso que una gran cantidad de veces soñaba con cada uno de los momentos "felices" que poseía, en los que su madre y él aparecían sonriendo y acompañándose el uno al otro, mas todos sus sueños terminaban igual todo comenzaba a secarse y un fuego infernal consumía cada una de las cosas que se hallaban a su alrededor, quedaba solo en la oscuridad, veía como los bellos momentos se alejaban y él... él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lucía asustado y sudaba frío, así que decidió levantarse e ir en busca de agua, como siempre. Después de tomarse al vaso con agua se dirigió al baño y se puso el pijama, ya era de noche y no quería llamar la atención dado a que si lo encontraban tendido en su cama, con la túnica puesta, podrían tomarlo para malas interpretaciones. Caminó hasta su cama.

No sé como solucionaré esto... si es que logro hacerlo...- dijo el rubio metiéndose en la cama- y si no lo logro... bueno... no me quedará otra que convivir con ello...

Cerró los ojos y se limitó a seguir pensando en el asunto. Al parecer no solo eran travesuras, bromas y molestias hacia Potter lo que rondaba en aquella mentecita...

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**N/A: **hola! Mmm... bueno aquí subí la mejora del segundo capítulo. La verdad es que los primeros tres capítulos no necesitaban tanta mejora, por eso los he dejado prácticamente iguales. Si se les ocurre algo que agregar para que la historia se les vuelva más interesante, pues no duden en mandarla en un review. Gracias a todos los que gastan parte de su preciado tiempo leyendo esto. Y como no se que más decir... a responder reviews. Ah! Es cierto los review que me mandaron, la vez anterior que subí el fic los tengo guardados para responderlos también. Se cuidan! Que estén bien! Y no me importa que no dejen responder review ¬¬ es mi manera de comunicarme con mis lectores… o ex lectores ¬¬

A **ayré:** Holix! Jejeje... recuerdo que me habías dejado review en el chap anterior. Así que lo respondo. Ya veremos si Nich es o no el tío de Draco... muajajjajajjajajja aunque quizás... o quizás no... que estés bien y que sigas leyendo mi ridícula historia! Esta vez mejorada. Y como eres la única que me dejó review en el chap 1 XD... bueno pues no respondo más XD (que enferma ¬¬). Chau!


End file.
